


Okay Again

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, POV Male Character, POV Sam Evans, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. After the events in Shooting Star, Sam calls Mercedes. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

“Sam,” she sleepily mutters.

Knowing this was a bad idea, he sighs.

What kind of guy calls his ex-girlfriend at eleven in the night?

“Sam, are you there? Are you okay, boo?”

Letting out a shaky breath, he says, “Hey, Mercedes. I’m sorry to call so late. Um, I don’t want you to worry- this hasn’t made the news, yet, thank God, but- Sue Sylvester accidentally shot a gun at school yesterday. No one was hurt, but for a while, we all thought it was-”

“What,” she demands. “The hell- I’m just hearing about this now? I’ve going to fly down there and kill every single one of y’all, and then, I’m heading to New York!”

“Everyone’s too busy with their families- I mean, Carole almost dragged me to D.C., and I don’t know if Kurt and Rachel and Santana even know, yet. It’s just-”

He hears her take a breath and wishes he could be there to wrap his arms around her and bury his head in her hair. “Right. That was- I’m sorry. But you and everyone are okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “I promise.”

“Okay,” she says, and his heart clenches when he hears the tears. “Thank God. What- what was Sylvester even doing with a gun at s-school? Even for her, that’s too damn crazy and-”

“Hey,” he says, “please, don’t cry. Especially not with me there to hug you.”

She gives a hiccup-y laugh. “I’m sorry. You’re the one who went through hell today. Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” he answers. “I just wanted you to know that we’re all fine. And- to hear your voice. I don’t know- apparently, Coach Sylvester had the gun in case there were ever actually any real shooters, and she dropped it, and it went off two or three times. I don’t know why she didn’t just go tell Figgins right away- most of us where in Glee for almost two hours, sitting in the dark, and police were still all over the school today, more guns, that definitely helped, but- It’s okay.”

“Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Brittany was in bathroom.” He feels the tears come. “I tried to- Mr Schue wouldn’t let me leave, but that’s why I didn’t text you. Joe and Sugar both have that bug going around, and I knew Tina was outside, but Brittany wasn’t.”

“Oh, Sam,” she says. “But she’s okay, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” he says. “I gave her another cat. To start a fake family.”

She laughs, and he closes his eyes. “Aw. Good. I’m glad you’ve found a way to be happy. You know that I’m always going to love you, right?”

I still want to marry you, he desperately thinks.

He fights down the urge to tell her he only agreed to the breakup because she convinced him it would be the best thing for her and it was horrible seeing her when she visited and not being able to hug and kiss her and hold her hand.

“It’s the same with you,” he says. “I love you, Mercedes.”

“Why hasn’t this made the news, yet?”

“Uh, I think it’s probably Sylvester’s doing. Or Figgins. It’s in the local paper, though.”

“I hate her right now,” Mercedes flatly declares. “I’m going to be there soon, okay? Then, to New York and everywhere else. I- I have to see everyone and know.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “Are you going to yell at me for trying to find Brittany?”

“I’m going to smack you I get there,” she answers. “But no. That’s just who you are, Sam. You’ll do anything for the people you love. Have you talked to your family? Do you need me to do anything for them?”

“No. My parents are coming down and bringing Stevie and Stacie during the weekend. They know, but the kids don’t. Or at least, I hope Mom and Dad kept their word and didn’t tell them. We talked about ninja turtles and this new girl in Stevie’s class. I think he likes her. Everything is just finally getting to be normal for them, again. They’re getting to be little kids.”

“Good,” she says.

“I- need to go,” he says. “I’m sorry, but I haven’t really slept since the night before the shooting. Um, but we can talk some more, whenever you want.”

“I’ll text you, okay?”

“Yeah, that’ll be good.” He hesitates with what to say next.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too.”

He hangs up and tries to stop the sobs from coming.

It’s okay, he tells himself. McKinley isn’t any more dangerous than it ever has been. It might even be safer with Sue Sylvester finally being gone for good.      

Except, he sat in a dark room for almost two hours while Brittany stood terrified on a toilet seat.

He couldn’t do anything to protect her or even just distract her from the fear. He worried maybe Joe, Sugar, or someone from any of their families had came inside to pick up some work, even though Sugar did text Marley. He worried about the gunperson going outside and hurting Tina and the others, students and teachers he didn’t even know, even though one of the teachers texted Mr Schue and told him all the students outside had been checked and taken to a nearby church on buses. He wanted to hug his baby brother and sister and his parents, and he wanted one last hug and kiss with Mercedes.

He isn’t sure how he can believe everything will be okay.


End file.
